A Hero's Calling
by Umbrus-Sama
Summary: A Superhero is born! Son Gohan is the Gold Fighter...FORUM IS NOW ONLINE! Please feel free to voice your opinion!
1. Dreams of the Past

**_Author's Notes_**: This is my third fanfic and my first one concerning DBZ. This will be yet another look into Gohan's life before and during his tenure as the Great Saiyaman/Gold Fighter (I haven't decided which one yet). I thought that aspect of DBZ could've shown some serious potential, and could've even been a spin-off Animanga. BUT, that's merely wishful thinking… 

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own DBZ. If I did…well, see the note above. DBZ and all names, characters, and like thereof, is the property of Akira Toriyama.

A Hero's Calling

A DBZ Fanfic from Darth Umbrus

-AHC-

**Chapter 1: Dreams of the Past**

It was a burden no nine-year-old should ever have to bear. Son Gohan had to, however. He was his father, Son Goku's trump card in the fight against the Bio-Android Cell. Goku had been depending on the hidden strength of his only son to save the planet, no, the universe. Gohan rose to expectations, ascending to a new level of power, Super Saiyan 2, which granted him immense strength. But with that ability, an extreme arrogance surfaced as well.

The Saiyan blood that coursed through his veins took control when using Super Saiyan 2, and it made Gohan toy with his weaker opponent. While Goku and the others urged him to finish Cell off, he took pleasure in slowly and painfully torturing Cell; and his superior strength made Cell furious.

After being outclassed in every way, even going as far as Gohan forcing him to vomit up Android 18, a source of his power, Cell became desperate. He pumped himself full of ki, and was going to self-destruct, taking the planet, and all of its inhabitants he hadn't already killed, with him. Gohan, now feeling extremely powerless, could do nothing but stand there and berate himself for his foolish behavior.

Goku, seeing this, used the only available option. After a quick goodbye to his friends, he used Shunkan Idou (Instant Transmission) to give his son last words, before taking Cell to King Kai's Planet, seconds before he blew up, killing Goku and King Kai, and destroying the Kai's planet.

Gohan couldn't help but feel responsible for his father's death. If he had listened to the others, Goku would still be here. Despite all of his power, he was powerless to save the one person most important person to him. He was a failure.

Gohan felt something he never thought he would feel again…He felt Cell. Cell had somehow regenerated in his perfect form, and thanks to the Saiyan cells within him, he had come back stronger than ever. He promptly disposed of Trunks, Vegeta's son who had come from the future to help fight, and laughed about it, as Vegeta attacked him in a blind rage. Cell quickly dispatched him and threw a killing blow, which Gohan blocked, losing the use of his left arm.

Cell decided to end the fight with Gohan rather unceremoniously by using a technique he had usurped from Gohan's father: Goku's signature technique, the Kamehameha Wave. Gohan, feeling sorry for himself didn't attempt to fight back, until Goku began comforting him from the other side, telling Gohan that he HAD to fight, not just for himself, but for the Universe as well.

Gohan, empowered by his father's coaching, used only his right hand to combat Cell's Kamehameha with one of his own. The battle raged back and forth, with Goku urging his son to go on, before Cell got bored, and was about to put the final touches on his attack. Thanks to a key distraction from Vegeta, Gohan put all of his remaining energy into his attack, forever silencing the threat of Cell.

Now they were on Kami's lookout, using the Dragon balls to repair all of the damage done by the Bio-Android; to restore all of the lives that he had stolen in the quest for power. There was one person, however, that even the mighty dragon could not restore…

-AHC-

"_Please don't cry, son."_ That was a voice he would never hear in person again. From whatever realm of the Otherworld he now resided in, Goku spoke to his son and the rest of his closest friends and family. _"I can understand how you feel, but you need to know this is for the best. Frieza came after me. The androids, Cell, they were all here because of me. If I don't come back then maybe the Earth can have some peace for once."_

"But that's not fair!" Gohan let the tears run. "It's not fair daddy! What about me and mom? We need you with us!" He had to swallow before mustering his last words, "_I_ need you." Despite all the people gathered around the glow of the eternal dragon, Shenron, the Lookout never seemed such a lonely place before.

"_Hey, remember what I said before I took Cell away? How this may have been the best course of action after all? Eighteen would have died along with Cell had you finished him off. I've had a second chance, she hasn't. In fact, I think I've had a few too many already. Besides, Otherworld is a big place! King Kai and I are going to have lots of fun!"_

A low, loud snort echoed through the Lookout. _"Oh _yeah!_ Lots of _fun,_ you lousy home wrecker!"_

"_Aw, don't be like that King Kai. I already said I was sorry! Well . . . I suppose it's time. King Kai looks like he's getting ready to burst; long distance call and all."_

Gohan wiped away his drying tears with his bruised and bloodied arm. He hurt all over, but none of that mattered to him. _I was arrogant. I can never be that again. I swear I won't. I'll be like my dad. I'll protect the Earth just like he did. I promise._

"_Take care of your mother for me, Gohan."_ Goku was saying his final words. _"Tell her I love you all. Goodbye . . . my friends."_ And then he was gone. The Lookout was indeed a very lonely place.

Piccolo had been watching Gohan since Goku first began speaking to them. He could see the hurt in the boy's eyes, but was not worried. Gohan would be fine. All he needed was time. The Namekian's eyes turned back towards Shenron. "We still have another wish to make." They had already restored the Earth to how it was before Cell. What else was there to wish for?

To everyone's surprise, Krillin stepped forward. "I think I have one."

"Oh yeah? Well what is it?" Yamcha asked.

"Maybe we could wish Android Seventeen back to life. I mean, Eighteen's all alone here."

Yamcha looked like he would explode. "Are you insane? What happens if he's not as reasonable as her? He could start attacking us!"

"Well if that happens I'm pretty sure Gohan, Vegeta, or even Piccolo could stop him in a flash. I mean, they're the most powerful guys in the universe now." The thought sure sounded insane, but they all knew otherwise.

"I . . . forgot about that." Yamcha shrugged to the others, "I guess I really don't have anything against it."

"Go ahead Krillin." Piccolo stepped away from the glowing dragon balls. "You can make the final wish."

The short, bald man stepped towards Shenron and spoke loudly. "I wish that Android Seventeen be brought here back to life!"

The dragon's eyes glowed for but a moment before they faded. _"That is not within my power. Ask another wish."_

Not within his power? As far as Krillin was concerned, Shenron did not grant wishes when someone was already alive or when they had already been asked once. He rethought his wish and said; "Then please, would you make Eighteen human again, but still keep her powers?"

This time Shenron's eyes glowed longer and brighter. _"Your wish is granted. I have granted your two wishes. I shall depart."_ The dragons form glowed in a golden light, and then dove back into the gathered dragon balls. The seven lifted into the air, and then shot out towards the distant ends of the planet.

Tien shot a puzzled look at his short friend. "I don't get it, Krillin. Why did you change her back to a normal human, but let her keep all that power?"

"Well, I just figured she'd be pretty mad if she had lost all of it."

Unknown to the Z fighters, Eighteen was still on the Lookout. She was hiding behind one of the pillars, listening to them. When Krillin had made the wish she could feel a sudden change within her. It was warm and wonderful. _Why would he do this for me?_

Gohan stepped towards the Lookout's edge and stared down on the Earth. Did they even realize how much they owed to their protectors, he wondered. Just like his father, Gohan did not care. Helping people had become as much a part of his life as it had been with Goku's. He would never have it any other way.

Sunrise came on the far end of the planet. It was warm, and felt great on his cold skin. "Come on you guys." He turned back to them with a smile. "This is the first day of the rest of our lives.

- AHC-

This was not something he had looked forward to. Gohan could barely look into his mother's eyes as he told her that Goku was not coming back. What hurt the most was this being the second time Chichi had to deal with the death of her husband. It was Gohan's second time losing his father.

"But why? Why would he leave me?" Tears began to sting her eyes. Gohan had his turn to cry. He would let his mother have hers. "I didn't think this would happen again so soon."

"Mom." Gohan placed his hand on her shoulder. "Dad told me that he thinks this is for the best. He thinks that maybe things will get better if he's not around for people to come after. He also said he loves us both."

"Of course he said that." She sniffed. "That stubborn, heroic fool. He always did think like that." Chichi looked up into her son. Her little boy who had grown up too fast. How a nine-year-old could do thing things he has done was beyond her, but Chichi knew Gohan was his father's son.

She noticed it then. Gohan was the very image of Goku. She reached out to smooth out his unruly black hair. "How are you Gohan?" Chichi pulled him into a tight hug. "You're so brave."

His grandfather stepped up with a firm pat to Gohan's back. He nodded, "You were great, Gohan. Just like your father."

-AHC-

Gohan awoke with a start, drenched in cold sweat. He had been having the same dream since the Cell Games over four years ago. The dreams weren't as frequent as they were in the beginning, but they still came. He looked at his clock, its glowing green numbers reading 3:26 AM. He sighed, and ran a hand over his face.

"Why does this still haunt me?" He asked himself sullenly.

A lot had changed in the time since that horrible day. The world blindly worshipped a man named Satan Hercule, "The Man Who Beat Cell," their worship going as far as to name a city in his honor, Satan City. He looked around his room, or rather, the room he shared with his three-year-old brother, Goten. Apparently, Goku left his wife a parting gift. Goten was born eight months after Gohan saved the world.

Gohan looked through the darkness at his brother, whom he could easily see thanks to his enhanced Saiyan sight, as well as his bed being three feet away, and he saw the kid in a strange position, snoring loudly. He smiled, thinking about how much his brother reminded him of Goku. He even had the same haircut. Goten was an extremely happy-go-lucky boy, who didn't have a care in the world.

"Lucky," Gohan muttered.

"MMM"- Goten snorted, and woke up suddenly, bolting upright in his bed. "You say something onii-chan?" He asked groggily.

Gohan cursed silently, forgetting about Saiyan hearing, and said, "It's nothing, squirt. Go back to sleep."

"Oh. OK." Goten replied, before laying down as suddenly as he had sat up, snoring as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Gohan chuckled a bit while getting up, and pulled on an orange gi, with a navy blue undershirt, matching wristbands, and a matching sash. He pulled on a pair of boots that were black with a yellow stripe going around the top and down the front of the shoe. He admired himself in the mirror for a moment; he was wearing his father's colors, as a tribute to him, before opening the window, and sliding out soundlessly. He was about three hours early, but after the dream; he figured he needed something to take his mind off of it. He spent about ten minutes warming up and stretching, before he got serious.

-AHC-

**_Author's Notes_**: There you have it folks! That does it for Chapter 1. Coming up next, is a meeting fated in the stars…Who will it be? Where? WHEN! Only time will tell…Also, Gohan must make a potentially life-altering decision.

POLL TIME! I need help in deciding Gohan's Superhero Persona. The Choices are:

The Great Saiyaman

The Gold Fighter

Super Saiyan


	2. Conflict of Interests

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own DBZ. If I did, I'd be absurdly rich.

DBZ and all names, characters, and like thereof, is the property of Akira Toriyama.

_**Author's Notes: **Italics_ are used for Gohan's human side.

**_Bold Italics_** are used for Gohan's Saiyan Instincts

-AHC-

**Chapter 2: Conflict of Interests **

Gohan hated to fight, so why did he feel compelled to train? It was a simple question to answer.

He trained out of guilt for his father's untimely demise.

He trained so that he could protect those important to him; he REFUSED to have the blood of another person close to him on his hands.

He trained so that if another threat to the well-being of the universe appeared, he would have the means to stop it.

Finally, he trained, because his Saiyan instincts were awakened when he first used Super Saiyan 2. They urged him to train at all times. He had been slowly studying less and less, and spent more and more time training.

He pondered this while he trained, since he trained nonstop in the mornings, only stopping to drink every so often. There was one other thing that could stop him, though…

-AHC-

It was 5:30 AM. Chichi was just waking up so she would have enough time to complete the monumental task set before her every day: Feeding two Demi-Saiyans breakfast. It would be a simple task, IF they ate like normal people.

Imagine this if you will: One Saiyan could easily empty the contents of an all-you-can-eat buffet in under an hour, and call it a between-meal snack, so picture what it would be to cook for two of them. It was a job she had grown accustomed to, so she had no problems with it.

Being an extremely adept cook had its benefits as well. Within an hour, she had prepared a 60-course meal, and had time to watch the home-shopping channel as they displayed about five items. She walked down the hallway, humming to herself as she went to wake up her boys.

She soundlessly crept up between her sons' beds. She was just about to yell for them to wake up, when something caught her eye. Gohan's bed was empty. Sighing inwardly, Chichi walked to the open window, and saw a blur of orange and blue whiz by.

For a split-second, she believed her late husband had returned at last. She opened her mouth to call out to him, but stopped when she noticed the blur was a little too small to he him.

"Gohan…" She murmured.

Picking up the barely audible whisper as he passed, the thirteen-year-old stopped his barrage of punches and kicks, and stared at his mother.

"Hai, Okaa-san?" he replied, his obsidian eyes peering directly into his mother's.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Saiyan hearing," she muttered. "Breakfast time, son!" she called.

At hearing the word 'breakfast,' Goten shot up, got dressed, and zoomed out of the room in less than ten seconds. Gohan did something similar, except he was already dressed. He powered up and blasted off to the other side of the house.

Chichi laughed to herself, thinking about the saying about the way to a man's heart being his stomach.

"If that's true, these boys will never leave home!" She laughed again, and then sighed, thinking about the repercussions of that. "Hmm, if they never leave, then I'll never have grandchildren!" She shuddered at the thought. She knew they were FAR too young to give her grandchildren, but that bridge would be crossed when the time was right.

The kitchen was pandemonium when she returned to it. Goten was wrestling with Gohan for a seat, which Goten was positive would give access to more food, but it was where Gohan usually sat, and he wasn't going to give it up without a fight.

Chichi sighed, before magically grabbing her weapon of choice, the fabled **Frying Pan of Doom**, from mid-air, and slammed it on the table. Both boys cringed at the sight of it, and immediately stopped squabbling.

"Good" she said sweetly. "Now, are we going to behave like civilized humans?"

"Hai, Okaa-san," both boys replied in a monotone voice at the same time, their eyes never leaving the **Frying Pan of Doom.**

"But Gohan has more food-" **WHAM!**

Goten was cut off by the pan smacking him in the top of the head. He blinked twice, and then began to wail.

Chichi picked him up and said softly, "Gohan has more food than you because he's older, and he can eat a lot more than you. When you get older, you will get more food. OK?"

Goten nodded, still sobbing softly.

"That's a good boy," she said, kissing him where the pan struck him.

Gohan had completely ignored the last two minutes of what was occurring, and had already began to eat. He was on his seventh plate by the time the others noticed he had started without them.

**WHAM!**

The **Frying Pan of Doom** claimed its next victim. He began to choke on a ham he had shoveled into his mouth, before pounding on his chest in an effort to help him swallow it.

"What part of CIVILIZED don't you get!" She bellowed. "I'm disappointed in you, Gohan. You know we eat as a family."

Gohan simply flashed his mother the infamous 'Son Grin' and gingerly rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry."

Chichi simply sighed and reflected on how much her boys reminded her of Goku. Even he, the earth's greatest protector had fallen victim to the weapon Chichi brandished with pride many times, often for the same reasons which she scolded her sons.

"…Umm," Gohan started, tapping his mother on the shoulder lightly. She hastily pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, and glanced down at her oldest child.

"Yes?"

"Can we eat now? I really need to get back to training."

"Oh! Right!" She replied sheepishly, blushing a little. She grabbed a plate and grabbed a normal human-sized portion before turning them loose on the remaining food which sat on the table. She closed her eyes and began to eat, having seen Saiyan 'table manners,' if they could be called that, more times than she would like to admit. She turned her thoughts back to her husband, which brought a small smile to her face.

-AHC-

Exactly thirteen minutes later, all the food had been consumed, and Goten was assisting his mother with the clean-up. Gohan had resumed his training as soon as he finished eating, running out the door and shouting a 'thank you' to his mother behind him. He felt a little bad about not helping, but training, and the new excitement it brought overrode his guilt.

He powered up as high as he could without transforming into a Super Saiyan, and took a moment to adjust to the weights Piccolo had given him. The weights depended on the ki of the wearer. The higher the ki, the heavier the weights. Gohan estimated he was wearing about two tons on each limb, and began to work, slowly at first, and gradually getting faster as time passed. By 9:00AM he was going full speed with the weights.

Meanwhile, Chichi was watching a Talk Show, while occasionally glancing at Goten as he scribbled in a coloring book. He had a certain mischievous streak, and Chichi was wary of it, because all he needed was a minute of inattention to get some prank started. She was going to have a long talk with Bulma. After all, it was her son Trunks' influence that fueled Goten's trickster side. She just thanked the powers that be that it was never anything dangerous.

She looked up at the clock and noticed that it was 9:00, and got up to retrieve Gohan, since it was his study time. Goten saw his opportunity and began to sneak off, but Chichi had seen him out of the corner of her eye, and gave him a glare that could give an Android a heart attack and make Frieza howl in terror. Goten froze in place, and quickly darted back to his coloring book, sweating buckets. Smiling to herself, she walked to the door, and called her firstborn son.

"Gohan," she called.

He phased into view and stopped a thousand feet away, doubled over, trying to catch his breath. "Yeah," he called back, clearly sounding winded.

"Study time, son." she responded. "Training the mind is just as important as training the body!"

He didn't really want to study, but managed to say "Alright" without betraying his true feelings. He started toward the door, but something stopped him. He couldn't move.

"_Wh-What's going on?"_ He thought to himself. _"Why can't I move?"_

"**_That would be my doing"_** a voice called from inside his mind. In Gohan's mind's eye, a shadow appeared and began to take a form. It was an exact replica of Gohan, except he was wearing the Saiyan Armor that Gohan had worn in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and he had a tail.

"_Who are you?"_ Gohan demanded.

The shadow Gohan smirked. **_"Isn't it obvious?"_** he taunted.

Gohan shook his head._ "I must've overdone the training today. Those three hours of extra time must've thrown me for a loop."_

"**_Judges…BUZZ! Wrong answer!"_** Shadow Gohan said in his condescending voice. **_"In short, I'm you…or at least half of you anyway. I'm your Saiyan half, kid. I'm a physical manifestation of all the instincts you've been trying to bottle up for the last four years."_**

"_I guess that makes sense, but why are you here now?"_

"**_To talk some sense into you. You need to be training, not studying. That wasted time could be used to make you stronger, preparing you for anything that may happen."_**

"_I know that, but my mother is hell-bent on making me some kind of scholar, and if you're a part of me, you know how she is."_

"_**Yeah. Her stubbornness has no rival, but she's only human. We could easily be rid of her, and both of us know it.**_

"_WHAT! She may be stubborn, but she's still my mother, and all we have left. I would NEVER let anything happen to her."_

"**_Alright, alright, kid. But that doesn't change the fact that you should be training instead of this wretched studying."_**

"_Well, it's like she says, 'Training the mind is just as important as training the body,' and plus, she has…methods of getting her way._

Shadow Gohan thought for a second. **_"You mean the Frying Pan of Doom, don't you?" _** To which Gohan nodded solemnly.

"**_Yeah, that thing is intense."_** He added, visibly shuddering.

"GOHAN!" A shrill voice screamed. Both Gohans froze, before slowly turning to look in the direction of the house. Chichi was standing at the door, fire visibly blazing in her eyes, and with her weapon in hand. Her aura blazed red for a second, and then she charged at a speed Gohan thought was impossible for her.

"_That kind of looks like…"_ Gohan said, until realization set in. _"Why on Kami's green earth would Dad teach mom the Kaioken!"_

"**_Worry later, run NOW!" _**Shadow Gohan shouted.

Gohan sprung up and took off full speed, running in the opposite direction. The chase ensued for about five minutes, until Gohan ran in the house, with Chichi hot on his heels.

-AHC-

**_Author's Notes: _**To train, or not to train, that is the question. Things will begin to get interesting for our Demi-Saiyan protagonist, but only time will tell…mostly because even I don't know what will happen yet. I kinda write as I go along, no planning whatsoever, but I digress. See ya in the next chapter, and please cast your vote.

**_  
_**POLL TIME! I need help in deciding Gohan's Superhero Persona. The Choices are:

The Great Saiyaman – 0 votes

The Gold Fighter – 4 votes

Super Saiyan – 0 votes

Gohan's superhero fate rests in your hands…


	3. Meetings and Confrontations

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own DBZ. If I did, this wouldn't be a FAN-FICTION, would it? DBZ and all names, characters, and like thereof, is the property of Akira Toriyama.

_**Author's Notes: **Italics_ are used for Gohan's human side.

**_Bold Italics_** are used for Gohan's Saiyan Instincts

-AHC-

**Chapter 3: Meetings and Confrontations**

It was now 2:00 PM. Chichi had caught Gohan and gave him a well-placed whack, before leaving him to study for the past five hours. He hadn't been studying as diligently as she believed, though. He was daydreaming about training.

"Maybe I should start training with Vegeta…" He mumbled. "That's sure to make us both stronger."

He didn't particularly like Vegeta, but he did have a gravity machine, and Gohan had seen firsthand what training under hundreds of times Earth's gravity could do. Plus it would give him a reason to visit Bulma and Trunks. He could even bring Goten to play with Trunks, since he and Goten were only a year apart as well as them being best friends.

"Gohan!" Chichi called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom?" he called back, still caught up in the reverie of his daydream.

"I need you to go to the city for me and buy some groceries."

Gohan snapped out of it abruptly and groaned quietly. He hated going to town, since the closest one to home was five hundred miles away. The distance wasn't a problem, though. The problem was, however, the city itself: Satan City. Every time he went to Satan City, there was some kind of press conference, or parade, or…something else that involved the buffoon who "beat" Cell. And since it was his city, Every TV, radio, and computer had something covering the events.

Gohan's Saiyan nature also came back full force when he was confronted with having to hear that loud moron's constant bragging, and the dismissal of his father and friends' fighting against Cell and the Cell juniors as "light shows and tricks." It was always tempting to upstage Mr. Satan, and expose him for the weakling he truly was. He just thanked Kami that he didn't ever come face-to-face with Hercule, because there was no telling what could happen.

"Alright." He said finally, afraid that he would have a third meeting with his mother's beloved **Frying Pan of Doom.** He walked down the hall, and into the kitchen where his mother stood.

"You can't go out in that, son" She said.

"Huh?" He replied, looking down at his gi. "Why not?"

"You'll attract attention. Change into something casual, please."

He sighed, and trudged back to his room and changed clothes. He was now wearing a white button-up shirt, black pants, and black shoes. (**A/N**: The same outfit he wore in the ten days before the Cell Games, only a little bigger, because he has grown a bit.)

He walked back into the kitchen where Chichi was waiting by the door, list in hand, and grinning. He smirked back and ran full speed at her. He grabbed the list as he sped by, and flew off to his destination.

Chichi watched as her son disappeared toward the horizon, still smiling, when she felt a small tug on her dress. She looked down at the chibi version of her husband, rubbing his eyes.

"Okaa-san, where's Gohan going?" He asked in a small voice.

"He had to go to the store for me." She replied. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Mm-hmm" he replied.

"Good, because starting today, I'm going to be training you to fight, son!" She exclaimed.

"YAY!" He cheered.

-AHC-

Gohan had only been flying for thirty seconds when he saw the tall buildings of Satan City: Office Buildings, the TV station tower, and the spire of Orange Star High School. He smirked. _'Those weights must really be paying off!'_

He slowed down and began to look for a place to land. Humans had a tendency to freak out when they saw someone flying around, and Gohan didn't want to be the cause of something so troublesome.

Finding a secluded alley, he touched down and casually walked out. He gave the list a quick glance, and then wandered around for a bit, trying to remember where the supermarket was. He walked past a bank, and a bulled whizzed by, missing him by a hair…literally.

'_Just my luck,'_ He thought bitterly. '_A bank robbery, and in broad daylight too.'_

He was about to spring into action, when a girl, who couldn't be any older than he was, charged into the fray. She was wearing a blue T-Shirt and Denim shorts. Her long black hair flew behind her as she flew.

'_Is she Crazy!' _He asked himself, staring intently at the girl's back. He took a step forward, but stopped short when she began to easily dispatch the armed criminals. He quickly checked her ki level.

"Not bad. She's clearly had some training, and her ki is unusually high for a normal human, much less a girl" he muttered under his breath.

She stopped for a split second and glared at him with large cerulean eyes, as if she had heard the girl comment. That lapse in concentration proved costly however, as one of the thugs leveled his gun at her face

'_Go time!'_ Gohan thought excitedly. In the span of a single heartbeat, he rushed forward, caught the bullet a split second before it could do any damage to the female fighter, grabbed the gun, crumpled it up like a piece of paper, and kicked the goon through the wall of the bank.

The unknown girl, who had closed her eyes in anticipation of her end, heard the gun had discharged, but nothing had happened. She opened her eyes, and gave herself a quick check to make sure that the bullet had missed her. Once she had seen that there was nothing, she glanced up at where the thug had been and noticed Gohan standing in front of her with one foot out, and a thug-sized hole in the wall of the bank

"Huh?" She squeaked out.

Gohan heard this and turned his head slightly, so that one of his onyx eyes met her sapphire eyes. "You alright?" he asked her.

She nodded, and then heard her father's frantic voice. She turned toward the voice.

"Videl!" He called, rushing to her side. "Are you okay sweet pea?"

"Yeah dad, I'm fine," she responded. "That boy helped me out."

"Huh?" he said, looking around. "What boy?"

"He's right…" she started, but when she turned around to where Gohan was standing a second before, he had vanished. "But he was there a second ago…"

It was at that moment, his daughter's words had registered. "A BOY!" he raged. "Videl you're entirely too young to be looking at boys! You know the rule. Only a boy that can beat me, the mighty Satan Hercule, can date you!"

Videl blushed at her father's ranting, and mumbled, "I wonder who he was…" She blushed a little more when she thought about his black eye peering into hers, as if it could see into her soul. _'He was pretty cute…'_ She shook her head violently, trying to rid herself of the thought. _'I can't think like that. That's how people get weak.'_

Hercule had just finished his usual "advice to a daughter" segment, and noticing he had drawn a crowd of screaming fans, began to pose for the cameras. Videl just slapped her forehead with her left hand and casually began to walk away. She felt a major headache coming.

-AHC-

Gohan wasn't one to stick around for recognition of his good deeds, mirroring the behavior of Goku. Needless to say, as soon as all of the crooks were down, he used his super speed to disarm them, destroy their weapons, and took off.

Now, as he was walking through the supermarket, his mind kept wandering back to the mysterious girl whom he had eventually saved, but not before she took care of business herself. Her haunting azure eyes remained in his thoughts, despite his best efforts.

'_Why can't I get her out of my mind?' _He thought, while checking the expiration dates on the milk jugs._ 'She was kind of cute…NO! I can't think like that. That's how people go soft.'_

'**_Amen kid.'_** Shadow Gohan cried.

'_Then again, dad was the strongest person I knew, and he had mom…'_

'**_Yeah, and look where that got him.'_**

Gohan abruptly cut off his telepathic link with the avatar of his instincts. Those words hurt. Who was he to say that? To badmouth the greatest protector Earth ever had. In his rage, Gohan had inadvertently released a quick burst of his aura, knocking down three aisles, which caused everyone in the store to turn around and gawk at him.

Gohan flashed the 'Son Grin' and scratched the back of his head, while blushing profusely. He then grabbed his shopping cart and backed away slowly, before running to the register and paying for his items.

'_That was smooth.'_ He thought sarcastically while placing his goods in a storage capsule. _'It's a good thing that those people couldn't sense ki, or else I'd have a LOT of explaining to do, and quite frankly, I don't feel like it.' _He decided to spend a little more time touring the city, because his unexpected speed boost afforded him a little sightseeing time.

He turned the corner and saw the bank that he had given a new door, as well as the moron doing goofy poses in front of it. His blood started to boil, but he kept his cool, and clenched his jaw as he walked past, keeping his eyes focused forward.

He noticed the girl whom had intruded on his thoughts a short distance away rubbing her temples as if she were trying to get rid of a headache. He started to walk over to her, until he got an idea. Smirking, he used his speed to get behind her without her noticing. He grabbed her shoulders and whispered "Boo."

She gasped and quickly whirled around to see…nothing. She knew she wasn't crazy and she could still feel the lingering aftereffect of physical contact. She turned back to see the boy who had saved looking her in the eye.

"Umm…Hi" Gohan said.

"Hi yourself," Videl answered.

"Glad to see you're alright," he said, with a slight blush.

"Thank you. I would've been a goner if you weren't there…Then again, if you hadn't made that comment about me being good for a girl, I would've never been distracted in the FIRST PLACE!"

'_Damn her mood changes fast!'_ Gohan thought, and then said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to distract you, but a true fighter wouldn't been distracted by a whisper, anyway."

She was going to respond, but Hercule had noticed the teens talking.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER PUNK!" He raged, marching up to the couple. "Run along now, sweet pea. Daddy and this kid have some serious talking we need to do." Videl nodded, and jogged away. _'Man, that boy is going to get it!'_ she thought.

Gohan simply crossed his arms behind his head, and looked at Hercule out of one eye. "Don't blow a gasket, windbag." He replied nonchalantly.

Hercule's head resembled a tomato with an afro and a mustache. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME! I THINK YOU NEED SOME RESPECT, KID! I'M SATAN HERCULE! THE MAN WHO BEAT CELL!"

Gohan's eyes snapped open and he glared at Mr. Satan with pure malice in his eyes. "Oh really? From what I saw, Cell bitchslapped you into a mountain!" By this point all of his hair was standing on end, save one bang that hung over his right eye. His eyes had also changed from ebony to teal. "From what I gather, that delivery boy was the one who beat Cell!"

"HOW DARE YOU BRING THOSE TRICKSTER FAKES INTO THIS! THOSE WANNABES COULDN'T FIGHT THEIR WAY OUT OF A PAPER BAG!"

Gohan snapped at hearing this. His aura flared up and had turned a gold color and electricity was coursing around him. The only thing stopping him from completing the transformation to Super Saiyan 2 was his hair was still black, instead of the brilliant shade of gold the transformation warranted.

"MY FATHER WAS ONE OF THOSE SO-CALLED 'TRICKSTERS!' HE GAVE HIS LIFE SO THAT YOU COULD CONTINUE YOUR UNGRATEFUL EXISTENCE! HE DIED...because of my mistake…" Gohan trailed off, tears forming in his eyes. He lowered his aura, and the electricity dissipated. Without saying another word, he powered up and took off, the excess energy knocking Hercule to the ground as he gaped at the rapidly disappearing youth.

-AHC-

**_Author's Notes: _**Gohan met Videl and finally confronted Hercule in this chapter… Hmmm…Gohan and Videl don't know one-another's names…yet. Only time will tell what's in store for the firstborn Demi-Saiyan. See ya in the next Chapter!

POLL TIME! I need help in deciding Gohan's Superhero Persona. The Choices are:

The Great Saiyaman – 0 votes

The Gold Fighter – 4 votes

Super Saiyan – 0 votes

Gohan's superhero fate rests in your hands…


	4. An Unexpected Statement

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own DBZ. If I did, Dragon Ball GT would've turned out completely different. DBZ and all names, characters, and like thereof, is the property of Akira Toriyama.

_**Author's Notes: **Italics_ are used for Gohan's human side as well as the thoughts of others.

**_Bold Italics_** are used for Gohan's Saiyan Instincts

Several characters in this chapter may appear EXTREMELY OOC

-AHC-

**Chapter 4: An Unexpected Statement**

Gohan made it home in fifteen seconds. He had tears in his eyes from his words with Hercule, but that was only a part of what had been troubling him. He had nearly lost control. Hercule's ignorance almost drove Gohan over the edge. Gohan had been ready to punch Mr. Satan's head clean off his shoulders, much like he had done with the Cell Juniors when he had reached Super Saiyan 2 for the first time. The only thing that had stopped him was the thought of Goku. What would his father say if he had seen the way Gohan had acted?

"You must be so ashamed of me, Otou-san." He murmured as he stormed into the house. He placed the storage capsule containing the groceries on the table, and proceeded directly to his room. Chichi, who had been sitting in the living room with a sleeping Goten when her eldest son walked by, saw the pain in her son's eyes, immediately shut off the TV and followed him.

"Gohan?" She asked. "Gohan, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled, trying to blink back the tears stinging his eyes.

"C'mon son," she said softly. "You can't keep things bottled up-"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" He screamed.

Chichi was taken aback. Gohan had never raised his voice to her before, and hurt, sadness, and anger flashed in her eyes for a brief moment, but then it dawned on her that whatever was troubling her son enough to change his behavior THAT much must be serious.

"Well, when you want to, I'll be here for you" she said quietly, placing her right hand on his shoulder.

His mother's reaction shocked him. He was sure he would get that third meeting he was dreading earlier. Her unexpected quietness made him want to cry more, but he resisted. He hugged her tightly.

"Thanks." he choked out, and then closed the door to the room. He flopped down on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. The memories of what happened moments ago kept replaying in his mind. The rage he kept bottled up within had erupted to the surface when Hercule interrupted the casual conversation between himself and the girl…that oaf's daughter…

-AHC-

As Gohan pondered, the phone rang. Chichi absentmindedly answered.

"Hello, Son Residence"

"Hi Chichi?"

"Yeah"

"It's Krillin."

Krillin was Goku's, and eventually Gohan's best friend. He had trained with Goku when they were children, and he and Gohan became close during their adventure on Namek nearly eight years ago.

"Oh. Hey Krillin. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Look, is everything alright? I sensed a serious spike in Gohan's power, but it was only for a minute."

'_That must have something to do with Gohan's mood.' _"I'm not sure. I sent Gohan to get some groceries for me, and when he came back, he was in a really bad mood."

Krillin sighed. "What could've happened?"

"I don't know. Maybe you can talk to him, and find out what's going on with him."

"Good idea. Put him on, please."

"Just a moment."

Chichi approached Gohan's closed door, and gently knocked. "Gohan? Telephone for you. It's Krillin."

'_Great. Now the concern begins.'_ "Alright," he called. He opened the door slightly and grabbed the cordless phone from his mother's outstretched hand.

"Hey Krillin." Gohan said, trying to mask the pain in his voice.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" Krillin demanded.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gohan figured he could get Krillin off his back if he played dumb.

"Don't give me that, Gohan. All of us could sense the power you were giving off. What happened?"

"I was training," he lied. "I got these sweet weights from Piccolo that increases the weight depending on how much ki the wearer gives off!" He added excitedly.

"Well, your mother said you were upset when you got in. What was that about?"

"I was. Too much weight, too fast. I was mad at myself because I couldn't handle it."

Krillin could tell Gohan was lying, but realized that pushing the issue wouldn't give him the answers he wanted. He forced a laugh. "You Saiyans and your training. Well, if that was all, I'll let you go then. Later bro."

"Later. Tell Eighteen I said hello."

"WHAT! Eighteen? How did you-"

"Bye!" Gohan hung up the phone before Krillin could finish. Teasing Krillin made him feel a bit better, but he still felt terrible about what could've happened back in the city. He was startled by a knocking on his window. He looked over, and Piccolo was standing there, looking slightly annoyed. Gohan opened the window and slid out.

"It's about time, Gohan." Piccolo said gruffly. Gohan flashed him the 'Son Grin'

"Sorry Piccolo. I was on the phone with Krillin. What's up?"

"What happened with you earlier? I sensed an extreme power coming from you."

"Oh that?" he said innocently. "I was training."

"Gohan, you know better than to lie to me. I do have the former guardian of Earth within me, as well as living on the lookout. I know you were in Satan City. I felt the first little burst of ki. I felt what happened a few minutes later. What. Happened?" Piccolo demanded.

Gohan sighed. Piccolo always could read him like a book. "I ran into Hercule." The teenager replied.

"So?"

"He insulted my dad."

"I see." He said with a sigh. "Gohan, you can't let ignorance get to you so. He doesn't know any better, so he copes with what he doesn't understand by labeling it as a trick."

"I know that Piccolo, but Hercule's not what is bothering me."

"Then what is?"

"Ever since I defeated Cell, I've…" Gohan sighed again. "I've been waging war within myself. I'm finding it harder to control my instincts…My Saiyan instincts, that is. I've been slowly neglecting my studies in favor of training more, and now these repressed instincts have created a physical manifestation…Well, he's not really physical, but I've seen him in my mind's eye. That's the reason for the first outburst. That was actually an accident. I was in a store, and I was thinking, and I kind of knocked over three aisles. I was so embarrassed."

Piccolo looked away, blushing in embarrassment for the boy. Then he got serious again. He turned back to the teenage Demi-Saiyan. "What caused the second one? Was that one an accident as well?"

Gohan winced, and sighed yet again. "Yes and no. I didn't mean to lose control like I did, but the scariest part of it was…"

"Yes?"

"Part of me liked it. That part of me was urging me to treat Hercule like a Cell Junior; to punch his head off his shoulders."

Piccolo looked at his former protégé with mild curiosity. He had had no idea that the kid was dealing with something this complex. He knew what it was like to be two different people, back when he was Kami and King Piccolo. He, being a Namekian, simply split himself apart, and then re-fused years later. But Gohan was a Saiyan, and they can't do things Namekians can. He sighed.

"I'm not sure what to tell you Gohan," his voice barely above a whisper. "But I know someone who can."

Gohan was confused by that statement, but then noticed the large ki level coming toward him. It was Vegeta. The Prince of Saiyans landed about ten feet away, and marched toward the Namekian and he Demi-Saiyan.

"Alright, boy," he began in a contemptuous voice. "Talk. What the hell was that ki spike earlier?"

Gohan looked to Piccolo, who merely nodded, and then made his exit.

Gohan told Vegeta the entire story, word for word, as he told Piccolo.

"Is that all?" He asked incredulously.

"Is that all!" Gohan echoed. "What the hell do you mean 'Is that all!' I'm going through a major crisis here, Vegeta!"

"No. You're not." Vegeta replied. "This is a natural occurrence with Saiyans. It comes with adolescence. I went through it, and I'm fairly certain Kakarot went through it as well. You just have to let it run its course."

"Maybe I'd understand more if I knew all the symptoms." Gohan said.

"Symptoms? This is a Saiyan rite of passage, not the flu. You can't take a pill and have it go away. Have some pride for your people."

"Sorry. What are all the side-effects?"

"Better. Let's see… Inhibitions are tested, you become more belligerent, training and sparring become number one priority, and you begin to live for the challenge a fight brings."

"But what if it becomes something more than that? What if I hurt someone dear to me, or if I flip out and randomly attack an unsuspecting city? I'm the strongest fighter in the universe, not like anyone could stop me should that happen."

Vegeta's left eye began to twitch when Gohan began talking about being the strongest, but he kept his cool. "I hope it never comes to that, Gohan. You're too good of a person to be a mass-murderer, like I was. I'd much rather have Trunks turn out like you than like me…" And without saying another word, he took off, to return to his family in West City.

Gohan was in shock. Not only did Vegeta call him by his name, but he also just gave him the greatest compliment anyone had ever given him.

'_I'd much rather have Trunks turn out like you than like me…'_

Gohan smirked. "Maybe I will train with Vegeta after all…"

-AHC-

**_Author's Notes: _**A pep talk from the Saiyan Prince! What's Next! Only time will tell what interesting twist will befall our favorite Demi-Saiyan. See ya in the next Chapter!

POLL TIME! I need help in deciding Gohan's Superhero Persona. The Choices are:

The Great Saiyaman – 0 votes

The Gold Fighter – 5 votes

Super Saiyan – 0 votes

Gohan's superhero fate rests in your hands…


	5. Déja Vu

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own DBZ. If I did, the humans would've played a bigger part in the story. DBZ and all names, characters, and like thereof, is the property of Akira Toriyama.

_**Author's Notes: **Italics_ are used for Gohan's human side as well as the thoughts of others.

**_Bold Italics_** are used for Gohan's Saiyan Instincts

I'd like to take this time to invite my readers to discuss this fic on its OFFICIAL FORUM! The forum has the same name as this story, so ya can't miss it! I would definitely love some reader input!

-AHC-

**Chapter 5: Déja Vu**

Three Years Later . . .

_First impressions, Gohan! First impressions!_ Gohan nearly broke right through the front door as he hurried out of his home. Today would be a very exciting. After all the exams, testing, and re-testing he had to undergo, Gohan was finally going to attend his first day of High School. The sixteen-year-old sophomore bristled with excitement.

_For once I'm glad my mom crammed all those study books down my throat._ He turned on his heel and waved back at the house. "I'm heading out, mom! I'll see you later!" Someone small and strong suddenly clamped onto his left leg. Gohan looked down at his kid brother with a sad smile. "Aw, come on little guy, what's wrong?"

Goten looked ready to burst into tears. "Onii-chan I don't want you going to school! You should stay here!"

He had been expecting this from his little brother. This year at high school would be the first time he was not around all the time for Goten to play with or talk to. He patted the six-year-old on the head. "It's only going to be for a few hours."

"But what am I going to do until then?" Goten was pouting now.

Gohan thought fast. "Well, how about this. I have a present for you. You ready, squirt?"

His brother's face lightened up a little, and he nodded slightly.

"OK, here it comes!" Gohan said in a suspenseful tone. "Flying Nimbus!"

The legendary golden cloud descended from the heavens. Goten squealed in delight.

"It's yours now buddy." _'I can go much faster without it anyway.'_ He silently added.

"Tell you what, Goten" Gohan said, with a broad grin crossing his face. "When I get home, we'll have a race! Me against you and Nimbus."

"Cool!" Goten released his brother and grinned. "You make sure you get home as soon as you can 'cause I'm gonna win!"

"I'll bet you will squirt." Gohan waved. "See ya." The dust on the ground kicked up as Gohan flew into the sky and up towards the clouds.

-AHC-

He wondered what could possibly be more relaxing than flying and food. Gohan thought about his brother, who was probably barrel-rolling through the sky at the moment. Goten was the exact image of his father. Both physically and his character. Light hearted, always saw the good in people, and extremely naïve at times, and insightful at others.

The fields and plains below him disappeared into the rock and snowy caps of mountains. It had not been long ago that Gohan had flown this route. (It had taken a year and a lot of blows from the **Frying Pan of Doom** courtesy his mother to convince him to return to Satan City after the encounter with Hercule, and now he was comfortable going again. It also helped to have divine intervention on your side. He hadn't seen Mr. Satan in person since that day, and he silently thanked Dende for it.) His mother sent him to a Satan City bank to withdraw money for school supplies. When Gohan had seen the balance he had nearly fainted. Goku, however dense he may seem, had actually provided for his family's future. All his winnings had been in a savings account that had been accumulating interest for the past twenty years.

'_That's my dad. Hey, wait a minute! That does explain where the grocery money comes from…I always thought Grandpa had been footing the bill...Some genius I am.'_

His stomach suddenly rumbled loudly. Gohan realized that he had not eaten his usual breakfast in his rush to get out the door. He was excited. He had doubts before when his mother first suggested High School, but now Gohan thrilled at the chance to meet and study with people his own age. Hunger had replaced that nervousness, and he regretted not eating.

He set down on the vacant side of a block and began walking up the street. Gohan had looked at a map before leaving and knew where he was. The school was about twelve blocks north of him, the mall just seven to the west, the residential district three to the west, part of the Satan City College campus was nine blocks south, a gas station two blocks east, and one of the larger city banks just a block to his left. He quietly marveled at his own memory.

Gohan's ears twitched as he heard the distinctive rumbling of a nearby explosion. An explosion that only sounded a block away to his left. _Oh man, that had better not be what I think it is._ Hefting his school bag, Gohan ran in the direction of the sound. He soon heard sirens, screeching tires, and two police cars came barreling down the street and rounded a corner towards the bank. When he too reached the corner, Gohan was greeted with an unpleasant scene.

Several police cars, he counted five, had set up a perimeter around the bank entrance and had their weapons drawn on a group of men exiting carrying large duffel bags. Both sides immediately began to open fire on each other. Glass in car doors and store windows shattered to pieces as bullets flew through. People began to scream and run for their lives as the crooks pulled out automatic rifles from behind their backs.

_Oh no! A lot of people are going to get hurt, if not worse, if I don't do something now. C'mon Gohan, think! How can you help out without letting anyone know who you are?_ He looked around for anything that could be used as a make-shift mask. He needed to hide his face. His face? The thought gave Gohan an idea.

Making sure no one was looking; he jumped high up to the rooftop of the building he stood next to. He dropped his bag and pulled his vest off, dropping it on top of his bag. It would be best if he could not be identified exactly by his clothes and the badge all students were required to wear. Satisfied, he transformed into a Super Saiyan and perched himself on the roof's edge, ready to pounce. To his surprise, someone had beaten him to it.

'_Who the heck is she?'_

-AHC-

The first robber threw his bag into the back of their waiting truck and let loose a couple more rounds from his pistol before it clicked empty. He quickly replaced it with a fresh one and cocked the weapon. "Come on! Let's get going already!"

The second and third robbers pulled out their automatic rifles and took aim. The police were quick to duck behind their cars as the two began firing. The fourth came out of the bank with two more bags, and a large fifth one came out carrying four. They threw them into the truck and drew their own guns.

"Think we ought to take a few of 'em out before leaving?" The fourth asked. He took a shot at one cop who tried to stick his head up.

The first shook his head. "Forget about them! Get in the truck!" He fired off more shots before turning to jump into the back seat. He blinked. "Oh no."

The young woman standing in front of him wasted not a second before plowing her fist into his face. The first robber flew back and into his accomplices. The fifth one pointed at her and yelled, "Damn! It's Videl!"

She flicked one of her two pigtails back over her shoulder. "That's right. It's me, in the flesh."

The second one shook his head as sweat got into his eyes. "What do we do now?"

"Waste her!" The third one raised his rifle and took aim.

Videl leaped towards them and kicked away the man's gun before he could shoot. Landing on the ground between them, she placed her hand down firm and then spun around sweeping them all off of their feet.

"What's the matter, boys?" She asked innocently "Can't you handle one little girl?"

The fourth tried to land a punch, but Videl caught it in her fist and countered with a hard kick to his jaw. One down. She turned around and found the fifth robber, the large one, standing in her way and ready to crush her. She back flipped and avoided the man's punch. He was a strong one. _Very strong._ She noted as Videl witnessed the damage he did to the pavement. _This one's on steroids all right._

He came at her again. The fifth robber's fist reeled back and came whooshing down on her. Videl jumped to the right and let it plow through the concrete. He swung again, this time with his left fist, and Videl jumped over him and landed behind his back. She shot her foot into the joint of his knee and felt the bones and tendons dislocate.

His backhand caught her off guard. Videl cried out as the thief's knuckles bashed her left cheek and sent her rolling across the street. She vaguely heard the cops screaming her name, but it was all hazy. Videl looked up just in time to see him get back on his feet and about to smash her head with his foot.

He stomped down, but did not feel the crunch of bone and cartilage. He blinked as he saw a blonde man with cyan eyes suddenly appear between him and Videl, and caught his foot.

"Don't you know it's impolite to hit a girl?" The blonde man tightened his grip and then threw the fifth robber, as though he were a Frisbee, through the bank wall. He looked down on Videl. "Are you okay?"

She was about to stammer out an "I'm fine" until she looked at his face. He had soft features, short golden hair that was spiked up, and there were his sharp eyes. They were a glowing cyan. Videl swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm . . . uh . . ."

"Videl look out!"

She turned just as the officer shouted the warning. The truck the thieves had come in was now racing towards her at full speed. She would have trembled if she had enough time. Videl could not dodge them.

Strong hands wrapped around her waist and Videl felt herself flying through the air. He had effortlessly tossed her up, and then phased behind the truck. He smirked and held his open palm at the escaping criminals. There was an intense flash of light, and Videl gasped as a sphere of ki shot out from the man's hand and struck the right rear wheel. The truck lurched, and then flipped onto its side and rolled to a stop just a few blocks away. She landed a split second after that.

"H-how? How did you . . ." She turned to ask her question, but he was gone. Videl stood up and looked everywhere but she could not find him. The golden man had vanished into thin air.

Videl felt like her head was spinning. It was just like three years ago. It was the same bank where the mysterious boy saved her. One of the robbers had fired a round at her but the bullet never made it to her. She opened her eyes and saw a boy in front of her and a robber-shaped hole in the bank wall. He had disappeared just as suddenly as he appeared. The memories all came flooding back. It seemed impossible, but Videl had to wonder.

'_The boy who saved me before had black hair and eyes. This one had gold hair and teal eyes. Could they be somehow connected? There was a boy who fit the new guy's description at the Cell Games…' _

-AHC-

**_Author's Notes: _**If that's how the first ten minutes of his time in Satan City went, then it's pretty obvious that Gohan will have a very…interesting year in High School. Only time will tell what interesting twist will befall our favorite Demi-Saiyan. See ya in the next Chapter!

Gohan's Superhero fate has been decided. THE GOLD FIGHTER IT IS! It wasn't really much of a vote, actually. The Gold Fighter was the only choice to get a vote. Now then, should I leave his name as 'The Gold Fighter' or change it to something else? Visit my Forum, or reviews with suggestions.


	6. A Day of Firsts, Part 1

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own DBZ. If I did, the humans would've played a bigger part in the story. DBZ and all names, characters, and like thereof, is the property of Akira Toriyama.

**_Author's Notes: _**I'd like to take this time to invite my readers to discuss this fic on its OFFICIAL FORUM! The link is on my profile page! I would definitely love some reader input!

-AHC-

**Chapter 6: A Day of Firsts, Part 1  
**

'_Great! Thanks to that little distraction, I'm late for my first day of school!'_ Gohan thought bitterly, as he ran through the school entrance just as the second bell rang; the one that signaled the start of classes. School had been in session for a week, but Gohan had to retake the Entrance exam, because the teachers who graded his first one swore that he had to have cheated.

After stopping a tardy student in the hallway to ask directions, he was now making his way to the main office so that he could pick up his schedule and hopefully, a map of the school. As he approached the door, he took a deep breath to collect himself, and soundlessly let himself in.

The secretary behind the desk was typing furiously on a computer and didn't notice Gohan standing there. She had shoulder-length red hair that had been immaculately brushed. She only appeared to be a few years older than Gohan. After about a minute, he cleared his throat. The young woman's emerald green eyes glanced at him for a split second before returning to her monitor, and then she did a double take. She immediately blushed slightly, partially because she was embarrassed that she hadn't noticed him sooner, and because he was so handsome.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered weakly, and then quickly regained her composure. "How may I help you, sir?"

"I'm here to see Principal Nitor. I'm new here…" He said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh! OK. So what's your name?"

"Son Gohan."

"Son Gohan…" She echoed, while typing his name into the computer. "Here you are! So you're the boy all the teachers are talking about. The boy who got perfect scores on the Entrance Exam." _'Wow. Smart and cute'_ she thought, eying him seductively.

"Yep, that's me," he replied, forcing a smile. _'Why is she looking at me like that? She looks like Goten around dinnertime.'_

She printed off a copy of his schedule, and handed it to him. "This is all you need. I'll get Mr. Nitor for you." She walked away, swinging her hips slowly, and glancing back at him, hoping he would notice her retreating form.

Gohan, however, sat down, and picked up a flyer to read over, and thanked her nonchalantly.

-AHC-

Gossip was no new thing at the Satan City high school; Orange Star High. The teacher was late (as usual,) and the students happily bided their time talking amongst themselves. Today, however, was very different. Talk about 'who was dating whom', about 'who was holding the next party to be at', or complaining about the homework they were all subjugated to was nonexistent. Today came with its own topic. The talk of the town, so to speak, was of none other but the city's newest hero.

But no one knew what to call him. Students carried on their talks and theories merely referring to him as "the Gold Fighter." In room six-one-nine, all seventy-two students were caught up in the mystery. This was also true of one particular trio sitting in the upper middle rows of the room.

Rubber Erasa, an easily excited blonde, was making wide open gestures with her hands as she recounted everything she had heard on her way to the room. "And he's _super_ fast and _super_ strong, and he can point at something and make it explode, and . . ."

"Would you calm down already?" Pencil Sharpener barked. "Man, everyone in the city is going _Gold Fighter_ this and _Gold Fighter _that. I'm getting sick of it."

"And why would that be?" Erasa nudged him with her elbow. "A little jealous that there's someone out there tougher than you?" Sharpener was the resident jock of Orange Star High. He weight trained, participated in baseball, boxing, and track, and had the reputation of being a "major hottie."

He shrugged. "Why would I be jealous about some pale show off? I'm sitting right next to someone I know is tougher than me."

Videl paid no attention to either of them as Erasa came back at him. "She doesn't count. I think you are jealous! You're jealous that there's another guy out there who's stronger and cuter than you." She winked.

"Cuter?" Sharpener laughed. "Right, like that's true. What do you say, Videl? Who's cuter? Me or Blondie?" She still didn't acknowledge them. "Videl?"

"Huh?" She looked over. "What is it?"

Sharpener forgot about his question as he saw the strange look on his friend's face. "What's wrong? You look a little you're not all at home there."

"Well, I was just . . . thinking." Videl saw both of them were waiting on her to continue. "I got a really close look at him. I mean, he saved my life! Twice. Then when I looked into his eyes I knew I had seen him before."

"You have?" Erasa was starting to get excited. "Where?"

'_Maybe from three years ago. I'm just not sure.' _"From the Cell Games videos. He had golden blonde hair, and those bright blue-green eyes just like four of those fighters that showed up at the Cell Games."

"You're not serious, are you?" Sharpener scoffed.

"Well why not, Sharpener?" She swore he had such a closed mind. "Listen, that boy who was fighting Cell was about our age at the time. The Gold Fighter looked to be about my age, maybe a little older. Doesn't it add up to you guys?"

Sharpener shook his head while Erasa nodded. "Look, Videl," Sharpener turned in his seat to better face her, "I don't buy it because it seems a little convenient. I mean, that kid is there, at the Cell Games, fighting Cell, and they're both a bunch of tricksters, and he suddenly shows up here in Satan City to stop a robbery?"

To Videl's surprise, Erasa was the one to see the lack of logic in his statement. "How is it convenient? The Cell Games were seven years ago and the crime in this city has been bad ever since."

Sharpener opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't think of anything, so he closed his mouth and huffed.

The classroom door suddenly opened, and Principal Nitor Moe walked in. He was an average-sized man, with black hair that was beginning to turn gray at the sides, and was always wearing an impeccable blue suit and a smile. His hazel eyes looked around the room as the students frantically returned to their seats, and sat silently.

"Where's Mrs. Inoue?" He asked.

"She hasn't come in yet" Videl answered. "Probably in the bathroom, y'know, with her being pregnant and all."

The principal nodded, buying the excuse. "Thank you Ms. Satan. I need you to come down here for a moment." She nodded, doing as she was told. He waited patiently for her, and then motioned for her to follow him.

As they walked outside the classroom, and once the door was closed, he began to speak quietly. "I saw what happened this morning on the news. Are you alright?"

"Yes sir." She murmured. _'Thanks to that blonde guy…'_ She added silently.

"Well, if it weren't for that 'Gold Fighter,' you wouldn't be."

She exploded. "I had everything under control, sir! Whether he showed up or not, I would've been fine!"

"Your father has been notified of your close call, Ms. Satan. He wishes to speak with you when you get home this afternoon."

Videl groaned angrily. Her father had been waging war with her decision to wipe out crime in the city since she started three years ago. "Fine." She snapped. "Anything else?"

"No. That will be all, Ms. Satan." He replied, smiling at her. He kept the smile plastered on his face until she stormed into the room and closed the door behind her.

'_Whew! That went better than expected!'_ He thought, the perpetual smile replaced by a look of relief. He began walking to his office, and nearly bumped into his secretary as he rounded a corner.

"Here you are, sir." She said breathlessly. "The boy who received the perfect score is here. He's in the main office as we speak."

"Is he? Well, let's not keep our new genius friend waiting!" He exclaimed, and quickened his pace, the secretary stumbling after him.

-AHC-

Gohan had read that same flyer forty-seven times already, and was, quite frankly, bored out of his mind.

'_That weird secretary said she would find the principal almost fifteen minutes ago! _He thought. _'This wouldn't be so bad if I were training, or even reading a book! Or training!'_

His thoughts were interrupted when the office door opened, and a man walked in, quickly flanked by the secretary.

'_This must be the principal. It's about time.'_

"Ah, Mr. Son!" The man beamed. "It's a pleasure to see you once again! Welcome to our school. I hope you will enjoy your time here. May I have a look at your schedule?"

Gohan handed him the schedule. "Room six-one-nine?" He said contemplatively. "I just came from there. Follow me please. I'll show you the way, and have one of the other students give you the grand tour later. Sound good?"

Gohan was a little unnerved by the man's eternal smile. "Yes sir, it does. Thank you." He stood up and began to follow the shorter man. After a few minutes, the two stopped in front of the door of Gohan's assigned homeroom.

"This is it, Mr. Son." Principal Nitor said. "And here's your teacher, Mrs. Inoue!"

A woman whose belly was just beginning to show walked up to the two men. Her long dark hair reached to her waist, and was elegantly tied in one long braid. Her brown eyes were behind a pair of gold-rimmed bifocals. She looked to be in her late twenties or possibly early thirties.

"Good morning Mr. Nitor." She greeted happily. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

He matched her enthusiasm with his own. "This is a new student. Mrs. Inoue, I would like to introduce you to Son Gohan!" They turned to the now blushing youth.

"It's nice to meet you, Gohan." She said, extending her hand.

He took it and shook it nervously. "Thank you, ma'am. I'm glad to be here."

"Well, now that that's taken care of, I guess I'll be going!" Principal Nitor boomed. "Good luck to you, Gohan."

"Thank you sir." He squeaked. The nervousness that had overtaken him earlier that morning had returned with double force. The butterflies in his stomach had become Shenrons.

"You wait out here until I call you in, okay?" Mrs. Inoue said in her cheerful voice. "A proper introduction is definitely needed for a genius such as yourself."

'_NO! I don't want that kind of attention! They'll probably think I'm stuck up or something.'_ "That's fine."

"Alright." She walked in the classroom and partially closed the door, concealing Gohan as she did. He heard the collective groan of his peers as they were instructed to return to their seats.

"Class, we have a new student joining us. He scored perfectly on the entrance exam, the only person ever to do so-"

"Loser!" Someone said loud enough for everyone to hear, which earned quite a few laughs.

Gohan felt his face grow hot and he felt embarrassed and angry for a split second before rapidly regaining his composure.

"That just earned you two days worth of detention Mr. High!" The teacher snapped, earning a groan from her charge. Gohan chuckled a bit, remembering how quickly his mother's mood changed when she was pregnant with Goten. He didn't need to look at Mrs. Inoue to tell she was with child. His acute Saiyan hearing could distinctly hear three heartbeats and sense two different ki energies within her. _'Twins'_ He thought.

"As I was saying, please make him feel as welcome at Satan High as possible, and who knows, you may be able to learn from each other. Now, join me in welcoming Mr. Son Gohan to our class!"

"Here goes nothing…" He whispered to himself before pulling the door open and walking in.

-AHC-

**_Author's Notes: _**I know, this chapter was kinda boring, but hey. At least he's in the school now. Only time will tell what monkey wrench will be thrown in our favorite Demi-Saiyan's plans. See ya in the next Chapter!

Gohan's Superhero fate has been decided. THE GOLD FIGHTER IT IS! It wasn't really much of a vote, actually. The Gold Fighter was the only choice to get a vote. Now then, should I leave his name as 'The Gold Fighter' or change it to something else? Visit my Forum (the link is on my profile page), or reviews with suggestions.

P.S. AHC's 10th reviewer is Drum roll: Videl161!


	7. A Day of Firsts, Part 2

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own DBZ. If I did, Gohan would've finished Buu once and for all.

DBZ and all names, characters, and like thereof, is the property of Akira Toriyama.

**_Author's Notes: _**I'd like to take this time to invite my readers to discuss this fic on its OFFICIAL FORUM! The link is on my profile page! I would definitely love some reader input!

- AHC -

**Chapter 7: A Day of Firsts, Part 2**

"Here goes nothing…" Gohan whispered to himself before pulling the door open and walking in. The first thing he noticed was the sheer size of the room. He was convinced that his entire house could easily fit inside. That wouldn't be such a big deal…if this were Capsule Corp. This was merely a high school!

Mrs. Inoue and the students collectively sweat dropped while Gohan silently stood in the center of the room. The teacher cleared her throat. Gohan snapped out of his marveling and blushed immediately, muttering a small apology.

Chuckling softly, she glanced around the room for an empty seat. Spotting one, she whispered almost inaudibly, "Well, now, I believe I've found you a seat, Mr. Son."

"Where?" He responded, turning his head toward her slightly.

Taken aback by the young man's amazing hearing, she pointed to an empty seat, near a blonde girl.

"Yoo-hoo!" The blonde girl waved to him. "You can sit up here cutie!" She pointed to a vacant seat next to her on the end of the row.

'_Cutie?'_ Gohan smiled, blushing a little, and walked up the stairs. Gohan sat down and placed his books on the desk. The blonde girl who had waved him up had her head on her hands and was staring at him. "Hi."

"Hey there." She grinned, batting her eyelashes. Her bright blue eyes flashed. "I'm Erasa."

"Uh, I'm Gohan." '_Gee, nervous much Gohan?'_

Erasa held her right hand out to the two people next to her. "This is Sharpener, and the girl next to him is Videl."

"Huh?" He said. If there was another person, he couldn't see her past Sharpener. He craned his neck to see past the blonde boy, and finally saw the other girl, Videl, looking down at the teacher, attempting to pay attention. She looked very familiar to him, but he could not place the memory.

"Nice to meet you both." Gohan said.

Sharpener ignored him, instead placing his hands behind his head and leaning back in the chair. Videl only 'hn'ed' in reply, her eyes never leaving the front of the room.

'_Why does she seem so familiar?' I swear I've seen her somewhere before…'_

"Any particular reason you're staring at me?" She growled.

"Umm…Sorry?" he replied in a questioning tone. _'How long have I been staring!' _"It's just that you just remind me of someone, and I must've spaced out there for a minute."

"I should…" She responded.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Erasa asked incredulously.

"Know what?" He asked, irritation threatening to creep into his voice. _'I'm tired of the question game! Just say what you have to!'_

"She's trying to say that Videl here is the only daughter of the world's hero, geek boy." Sharpener said, annoyed.

'_The world's hero! Who could that-'_

"N-No way! Hercule?" He said slowly.

"Yep!" Erasa replied airily. "Satan Videl: the pride and joy of Orange Star High!"

Gohan had to clench his jaw to keep it closed. _'She's Hercule's daughter? Wow, that's pretty crazy. He had a kid and she's just my age. What are the odds…Wait! The girl I saved three years ago! That was Hercule's daughter! She can't be the same…She has to be. Sharpener said that she was his only daughter.'_

"So, Gohan, what do you think about the Gold Fighter?" Erasa asked.

"Huh? Gold Fighter?"

Erasa nodded. "Yeah, you mean you haven't heard? This awesome glowing...gold man that showed up at a robbery today and saved Videl."

Gohan's eyes went wide. '_So it was her! She was the one fighting all those crooks. Oh no, does she know who I am? I don't think so. My Super Saiyan transformation changes my appearance pretty dramatically. I don't think she knows…'_ "I've been in Principal Nitor's office most of the morning. I haven't heard any news really."

"He didn't _save_ me." Videl grumbled. "I could have handled them."

'_Sure you could have.'_ Gohan thought with a small smirk. "So, uh, Videl, what were you doing fighting a bunch of crooks? I mean, aren't there cops around to do that sort of thing?"

"Well sometimes I _am_ the police, Gohan." She reached into her pocket to fish something out. Videl tossed it over to Gohan, who caught it in his left hand. "I'm a deputized crime fighter for the Satan City Police Department."

He examined the badge a moment before tossing it back to her. "Why do you do that? Isn't that dangerous?"

Videl sat back in her chair and stared at the front of the room. "Someone has to do it."

He could hear the sad tone lacing her words. Gohan decided then that Satan Videl was a little more than meets the eye. Maybe someday he could ask her about it.

"Alright class!" Mrs. Inoue piped up. "Turn in your math books to page 58"

She was beginning the lesson, so Gohan opened his books and listened in.

- AHC -

It was finally lunchtime at Orange Star High. Gohan, who foolishly skipped breakfast in his haste to leave this morning, was absolutely famished by the time the bell rang. It was almost as if time slowed down in an effort to prolong his suffering. He just thanked Dende that his stomach didn't make a public proclamation of its emptiness.

As soon as the bell rang he bolted for the door, trying to get to a table so he could eat. To those who didn't know him, (which in this case, was everyone,) seeing the new kid bolt for the cafeteria was a little…strange. After all, who would be in such a rush for school food? Those were the thoughts of his three new classmates when they saw Gohan make a hasty exit. All three sweat dropped, and then trudged to the door themselves.

Gohan, after quickly dropping by the main office to get a map, and being stopped by three different teachers warning him to slow down, finally made it to the cafeteria to notice it was full, and began to walk away dejectedly when he noticed Erasa's voice echoing in a hallway nearby. Looking down it, he noticed the trio of Erasa, Videl, and Sharpener heading toward the courtyard outside. He walked casually up to the people he called new friends (and Sharpener).

"Hey, guys!" Gohan called.

"Oh great, bookworm spotted us." Sharpener drawled.

'_Alright, that's strike one, pretty boy'_ Gohan thought with a slight frown.

Erasa elbowed him forcefully in the ribs, earning a shocked gasp from the blonde. "Hey Gohan! We were just heading outside for lunch. Wanna join us?"

"Sure!" He replied enthusiastically. He followed the three to the courtyard, and they settled down at a picnic table nestled in the shade of a tall tree. Sunlight boldly streamed through the branches, giving it a very peaceful look.

"Gorgeous day, isn't it?" Gohan asked, while fishing through his pockets.

"Yeah, it is" Videl replied softly. She glanced at Gohan, his almost desperate search efforts catching her eye. "What are you looking for?"

"The capsule I keep my lunch in…" he answered. "AHA! Here it is!" He pulled his hand from his pocket, gripping the pod in his left hand triumphantly. He activated it and dropped it on the ground in front of himself. With a loud "BOOM!" Another picnic table appeared, completely stacked with food.

The others didn't know what to make of this sudden revelation. No one could eat that much…could they?

"I'm so going to enjoy this!" Gohan said excitedly, and without warning, began to tear into the mountain of food before him, and the others stared on, half in shock, and half in disgust, as Gohan continued to down the monumental portion of food.

Finding that she could still move, Videl acted on impulse, and reached toward Gohan's food, unaware that that was almost a crime of the highest degree to a Saiyan.

"MINE!" Gohan warned in a flat voice. His voice almost resembled a rumble of thunder which shook Videl to her core, and she recoiled instinctively as if her hand had been burned. About two minutes and forty seconds later, Gohan burped loudly, signifying that he was done. The others stared slack-jawed at the now clean table and then at Gohan, and then back at the table.

"Th-that's INCREDIBLE!" Sharpener exclaimed, being the first one to find his voice.

"UNREAL!" Erasa squealed.

"Disgusting" Videl muttered, beginning to look a little green.

Gohan blinked. "Aren't you guys going to eat?"

The three looked at on another, and simultaneously pushed their lunches away.

"…So you guys aren't going to eat those?" He asked.

They all shook their heads, and closed their eyes tightly. Gohan took that as an invitation, and quickly downed their lunches as well.

Gohan burped again. "That was wonderful. I skipped breakfast this morning, and thought I was gonna die…"

As he rambled on, the parties who had never seen a Saiyan eat before were all thinking the same thing:

'_Where does he put it all!'_

A cell phone ringing snapped them out of their stupor. After they checked their phones and discovered that it wasn't the source of the disturbance, three pairs of eyes turned to the Demi-Saiyan.

"Answer your phone Gohan." Videl said, it sounding more like an order than a request.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'd forgotten about this thing. I'm not used to having one." He said sheepishly, flashing the 'Son Grin' and rubbing the back of his neck.

Flashback: Two days before at Capsule Corp.

"_Here Gohan!" Bulma Briefs, President of Capsule Corporation, and close friend of Son Goku and his family said excitedly, her blue-green hair bouncing wildly. She handed Gohan a box_

"_Thanks Bulma!" Gohan said appreciatively. "What is it?"_

"_Open it!" She replied, her blue eyes flashed impatiently._

_Gohan complied. "Cool! A Cell Phone!"_

"_Yep! The latest model. I figured, with you going off to school, Chichi would need a way to contact you if she needed something. Don't worry about numbers, either. All of the gang's phone numbers are already programmed into it."_

"_Thanks, Bulma, but I can't afford the bills for a phone…"_

"_What are friends for, kid?" She asked incredulously. Since you're testing the phone out, I'll handle the bill."_

'_That must be why she was so eager' Gohan thought. "Alright, cool. Thanks again" he said, wrapping the older woman in a big hug._

End Flashback

"Hello?" Gohan said.

"Hey, Gohan. It's Bulma."

"Oh, hey Bul-" He stopped when he noticed his friends trying to nonchalantly eavesdrop on his conversation. He stood and walked about fifty paces away, his eyesight never leaving them.

"Hey, Bulma, what's up?" He asked.

"Well…"

Flashback: Five minutes ago, Capsule Corp.

_Bulma shut off the TV and sighed. Vegeta was behind her, arms crossed and leaning against the wall as he always did. They were both in shock. A mysterious golden haired fighter performs superhero acts to save Satan Videl and stop a robbery. Neither one of them had to guess who it was._

"_Has that brat become so lax in these years of peace that he feels the need to stomp on weaklings?"_

"_I actually think it's very befitting." Bulma countered. "You of all people know how bad the crime in that city is, Vegeta. Just how many of those weaklings have you put down yourself? Maybe you ought to be out there knocking heads."_

_Vegeta ignored her question. "Need I remind you that both you and Chichi were the ones who told the boy to keep his powers and abilities a secret?" He grunted. "A Saiyan concealing his power is an absurd thought as it is."_

"_You're just sore because he won't go all out in your spars."_

_His eyes seemed to flare as she brought up a sensitive subject. Vegeta uncrossed his arms and walked over. He grabbed the remote out of her hand and turned the TV back on. The picture of Gohan was still on the screen as the reporters repeated information. "Years ago Gohan did something incredible; something that made him a legend as one of our race's great warriors. But now, whatever respect I may have had for his strength is gone now. He's sloppy, unfocused."_

"_How do you know that?" There was no answer to her question. There never was. When Vegeta made up his mind about a person, the only thing that could change his opinion was action, not words. He tossed over the remote and left the room._

_Bulma turned the volume down and just stared at the image. She smiled to herself. Gohan the hero. 'You know, I think I could get used to that idea.' Clicking the set off, she grabbed a couple things off a table and headed to the Capsule Corporation garage. The idea was swimming in her head already. Bulma nearly felt giddy._

'_Gohan the superhero.'_

End Flashback

"Do you mind swinging by my place after school?" She asked.

"Sure" he replied. "What's up?"

"You'll find out when you get here" She responded. "See ya then!" She hung up.

'_Weird'_ He thought, and then jogged over to his new friends.

- AHC -

_**Authors Notes:** Gohan's friends have been introduced to his eating habits, and what's this secret Bulma has for Gohan? Only Time will tell, as soon as Part Three of 'A Day of Firsts' s up! Please review, and visit this fic's official forum! Later days!_


	8. A Day of Firsts, Part 3

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own DBZ. If I did, Gohan would've finished Buu once and for all.

DBZ and all names, characters, and like thereof, is the property of Akira Toriyama.

**_Author's Notes: _**I'd like to take this time to invite my readers to discuss this fic on its OFFICIAL FORUM! The link is http(:)(/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net(/)f(/)868452(/) (just delete the parentheses) I would definitely love some reader input!

- AHC -

**Chapter 8: A Day of Firsts, Part 3**

'_Weird'_ He thought, and then jogged over to his new friends.

The bell rang just as he reached them, and the foursome trudged toward the school, each being left to his or her own thoughts.

'_Hmmm,'_ Videl thought. _'That was a little suspicious. Why did he just up and walk away when he got that call? I've got a bad feeling about this…'_

'_The new kid is kinda mysterious!'_ Erasa thought._ 'That's so…hot! But I can't shake this bad feeling I have…'_

'_Hmph!'_ Sharpener huffed. _'Nerd boy thinks he can horn in on my action! I think not…Uh-oh. Erasa has that look in her eye…I've got a bad feeling about this…'_

'_I wonder what Bulma can want' _Gohan pondered. _'Judging from the tone of her voice, she's up to something…I've got a bad feeling about this…'_

- AHC -

Two hours and three boring lectures later, Gohan and the others were outside for the last class of the day: Gym.

"All right everyone, listen up." The gym teacher called out, waving his arms to bring everyone's attention to himself. "Today we'll be playing the great game of baseball. Select two team captains and begin selecting members in turn. First team to pick will be fielding first." He pulled on the rim of his cap and began jotting down notes on a clipboard.

Videl and Sharpener were naturally chosen to head up the teams, and they each began choosing amongst their friends and then the left-overs. Gohan did not mind the fact he was the last person standing alone.

"I'm already full." Sharpener laughed. "You get the nerd boy."

"Thanks a lot." Videl mumbled, seething at the cocky blonde.

Erasa stepped up to her with a frown. "Oh come on, Videl. I'm sure he'll do just fine. Maybe those book smarts will help him come up with some strategies for us!"

'_She has a crush on him already. I just know it.'_ Videl grabbed a glove and tossed it at Gohan when he was not looking. "You take right field. You know where that is, don't you?"

Gohan's hand came up and grabbed the glove a split-second before it hit him. "On the right, right?" He asked as though nothing unusual had happened.

"Uh, right." Videl blinked. _'How had he caught it?'_

Gohan paid no attention to her stare and ran to his position. He stopped in the middle of right field and began to punch the open glove his left hand was wearing. He stopped when he notice the leather starting to tear. He once again reminded himself to watch his strength. It was something he rarely had to do, so actually forcing himself to not use it at all was something new.

Videl kicked up the dust of the pitcher's mound as the batters began to line up. Baseball was a game they played once a week, and she was a renowned pitcher. The first person at bat managed a double. The second at bat fell to her excellent skill and her ninety-seven-mile-an-hour strikes. To her dismay, Sharpener was the next up.

"Here comes the homerun, Videl." He mocked her as the bat came up.

"More like a strikeout. You're going down Sharpener!" Sometimes Videl was really sick of Sharpener's attitude. He had always had a crush on her, she knew that, but he seemed to think that attitude and bulgy arms would win her over. Her grip on the ball tightened. Her pitch came fast and furious and flew straight over the plate.

"Strike one!" The gym teacher announced as he threw the ball back to Videl.

She caught it in her outstretched glove and frowned at the smug expression written across her classmate's face. Sharpener was now officially getting on her nerves. She reeled back and delivered a second high speed throw. "Strike two!" The gym teacher threw the ball back a second time.

"Just giving you a handicap, Videl. It's only fair, y'know." Sharpener laughed.

Videl was fuming now. It was a mistake, but she was going for the strikeout. It was just what Sharpener wanted, but she hated this. Videl pulled her arm back one last time, and threw it as hard and fast as she could. Sharpener's bat blasted it dead on and the ball went sailing over the right field. He tossed it aside and began to run towards first base.

"You…you're out?" The gym teacher yelled, disbelief blatantly obvious in his voice.

Sharpener skidded to a halt as he saw the impossible. Gohan had leaped at least twenty-five feet into the air and caught his homerun hit. He fell to his knees on the baseline in disbelief. "No way. There's just no way!"

Gohan hovered for a moment, and noticed that the first boy Videl had pitched to was standing just to the side of third base, gaping in shock like the rest of the class.

'_If I throw to third base, then I can get that guy out. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Now remember, Gohan. Gently.' _He tossed the ball to the third baseman, nearly breaking the boy's hand as he caught it.Gohanlanded a moment later and began jogging back to the dugout, until he noticed all his classmates stares never left him. '_Smooth, Gohan, what were we just thinking about? Concealing power? Yeah, that's working pretty well don't you think?'_ It was nice knowing what to do in this game having never played it himself. He silently thanked Yamcha for the book.

"Most impressive, Mr. Son." The gym teacher slapped his hand on Gohan's back as the teenager sat down. "That was a remarkable jump. You must be in excellent condition to move like that."

"Uh, thanks coach. It's…these new shoes! Yeah, that's it! Shoes!" Gohan smiled. His whole team then lined up to congratulate him on the catch. Only Videl ignored him, and Erasa sat down a little closer than she should have. He hoped high school would not always be like this.

One of Gohan's teammates entered the dugout having been struck out by Sharpener's equally impressive pitching skills. Videl grabbed a bat and went straight to the home plate. Sharpener was grinning now as he sent a screaming fast pitch towards the outside. She swung hard, cracking the bat against the ball and hit it down towards first base. The baseman retrieved it, and jogged to first before Videl could reach it.

Two outs.

Videl stepped into the dugout and roughly placed the bat back into its rack. She sat down next to Erasa, undoing her batting gloves. "You know, sometimes I really hate Sharpener. I just wish I could beat him in something else besides martial arts."

"How about we send Gohan up to bat?" Erasa suggested. "Maybe he can show up Sharpener twice in one day?"

Videl thought on that for a moment. "Sure. Gohan, go and grab a bat." She watched as he walked over to the rack and picked one out along with a helmet. He walked out to the plate with smirks coming from the cocky pitcher. Videl sighed as she watched him take up a batting stance. "…Uh, Gohan, aren't you right handed?" He nodded to her. "Well, usually a right handed batter stands on the _left_ side of the plate." Gohan only shrugged and took a big step backward, crossing to the left side of home plate.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he'll do fine." Erasa assured her friend.

Sharpener meanwhile was jeering the newest addition to Orange Star High. "Want me to pitch under-handed to you? I know book worms don't usually get out. I just want to make things a little easier for you!"

To Erasa's surprise, it was Videl who came to Gohan's defense. "Hey, Sharpener! How about showing some action than just talk? Maybe you're afraid he'll knock the ball out of the city since he picked off your homerun."

That hurt the blonde boy's ego. It gave Gohan, however, something new to think about it. '_If I hit that ball there's no telling how far it's going to go. Darn it, what am I going to do now? I can't do anything that will show off my strength. I could always let him strike me out. This is more complicated than it should be.'_

Sharpener was having different thoughts. '_Afraid? I'm not afraid of anything. I'm going to give him a screwball to his head. Let's see how tough Gohan looks when he's ducking for cover like a sissy.'_ He wound up and then chucked the ball towards the batter. To his, and everyone else's, surprise, Gohan never ducked.

The ball covered the distance in half a moment and struck the teenage Saiyan in his left temple, sending his helmet flying off his head. People rushed out from the dugout, and in from the field, but they all stopped when Gohan looked back at the ball on the ground and then at the teacher.

"Coach, if I get hit that means I get a walk, don't I?"

The gym teacher felt numb with relief. "…Uh, yes Gohan, that's correct. Take your base."

Gohan dropped the bat and jogged up to first base. '_That was horrible. On the plus side I didn't have to hit the ball. Am I going to be having this much trouble for the rest of the year? I don't know if I can go through a year of this…'_

- AHC -

Gohan closed the locker with a sigh. His first day of high school and already people were curious about him. Girls seemed to stare at him the whole day, especially Erasa. '_This place is going to kill me.'_ He sighed again.

"Hey, Gohan!" Sharpener waved as he came around the corner. "Have you signed up for any clubs yet?"

_Clubs?_ Gohan shook his head. "No. I mean, I wasn't really planning to."

"Why not? You've got one hard head there. We could really use you on the boxing team. With a little training you might just become a good fighter." '_If you can take a punch half as good as you can take a ball, we can beat that heavy hitter from Satan High no sweat!'_

"Oh come on, Sharpener, he already said he can't." Erasa suddenly showed up next to him.

Gohan nearly jumped when the bubbly blonde appeared at his side. '_I swear she's following me around. What gives?'_ "I, uh, I really got to get going. I got a bit of a commute to make back home."

"Well where is it you live?"

'_Why does she want to know?' _"I live in the four-thirty-nine mountain area. So you see I…"

"The four-thirty-nine mountain area?" Erasa shrieked, dropping all of her books, as well as her jaw. "That's got to be almost five-hundred miles away! How can you even go to school here?"

'_Crap, Gohan, you really need to start thinking before you talk.' _"I'm, uh, just that dedicated to my education, that's all!" He flashed the 'Son Grin,' _'I can't believe I just said that!'_

"That's beyond dedicated, I'd say." Videl now walked up to them. She had her school bag slung over her left shoulder. "Even with a number twenty-eight hover copter capsule in your pocket, that's a four hour trip." She had been suspicious of him since the phone call at lunch, and the events that took place in Gym class hadn't helped things at all.

Gohan's right eyebrow twitched. _'Not her again. She's so nosy.'_ Gohan began to back away. "Yeah, well, it's a long trip so I'd better get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" He turned and walked as fast as he could towards the exit. High school was not the dream he had thought it was.

Gohan smiled as he felt the late afternoon sun shining down on him. He really was an outdoors person. He could only deal with being trapped inside those classrooms because of all the occasions where his mother locked him in his room with study materials. Sometimes Gohan was thankful Raditz came to Earth. That was the catalyst that set in motion everything that made him and his family who they are today.

He said "hello" to people he walked past on the streets. This was not the way Gohan would have taken to go home. His plan had been to sneak away to some secluded part of the school and just fly to Capsule Corp, but his friends showing up wasn't part of the equation.

Something began to pull in the back of his mind. He concentrated on it, and sure enough there was someone following him. The stalker's ki was much stronger than a normal person's. They were a block back, opposite side of the road.

Rather than turn to see who it was, Gohan quickly went around the corner of a building and into an alley. Confident he was well hidden from prying eyes, he floated up to the top of the roof and waited. Sure enough, his stalker showed up as they rushed in to follow him.

"Videl?" He whispered to himself. The young woman ran through the alley and stopped on the other side. Her head whipped around, looking everywhere, but she slumped in defeat.

'_I can't believe this. Why the heck is she stalking me?'_ Gohan growled to himself and jumped over to the next rooftop. There was a sharp whine of an engine and he gasped as a large yellow hover copter appeared. Gohan swiftly dove behind a water tower before he could be seen. He waited for Videl to leave, but she stayed right where she was. The hover copter was spinning slowly.

'_You're kidding me. Is she so obsessive that she's actually searching for me? That does it.'_ He took off his vest and transformed into a Super Saiyan once again. He stepped out in the open, with his arms crossed and scowling. All in all, his expression was an excellent imitation of Vegeta.

"Any reason you're tailing helpless boys, Miss?" He called up to her.

Videl landed her copter and glared at Gohan. "And how would you know I was doing that?" She demanded.

"My eyes may glow green, but I can see quite clearly" He retorted.

Videl inaudibly growled. _'Who does this guy think he is!'_ "Tell me who you are!" She commanded.

He laughed. "Yeah right. You'll see who I am soon enough…" He took off in the opposite direction of West City, hoping Videl would follow. She did, and Gohan phased out of sight, powering down and landing in another alley down the street from where he first noticed he was being followed. He leapt up to the nearest rooftop, and jumped back to where his belongings lay. He quickly gathered them up and took off for West City.

- AHC -

"What did you want to talk to me about Bulma?" Gohan asked warily. He was suspicious since the phone call, and couldn't shake the bad vibe her voice had given him.

She waved him into the Capsule Corp. Headquarters, A.K.A. The Briefs Mansion. "You know, I remember a long, well thought out speech about how important it was for you to hide your strength from your schoolmates."

"Yeah, I remember it." Gohan shut the door behind him and followed her down the hallway. He cringed at the thought of his mother waving a frying pan menacingly while Bulma tried to play the good cop.

Bulma stopped at a laboratory door and opened it. "Anyway, a thought struck me when I saw the news report about you playing hero during that bank robbery."

"A thought?" Gohan asked, trying to shake the mental image as he walked into the lab. There was not much there besides a watch on a white table.

"Yeah. Chichi and I know that if everyone knew about you it would end up as the century's biggest story and your family would NEVER be left alone." She rounded the table and picked up the watch. "Why'd you step in this morning? No, don't answer. We both know the answer to that." She sighed. _'Because he's his father's son.'_ So, I was pondering for about an hour after the report: 'what can I do to help Gohan with his hero disposition and still protect his secret?'"

Gohan's eyes settled on the watch. "I don't suppose the answer is maintaining punctuality?" His hand came up to catch the object as Bulma tossed it to him. "What is this for?"

She pointed with her forefinger. "Put it on and press that small red button near the wristband."

_Well, why not?_ Gohan shrugged and slapped the watch over his left wrist. "Pretty stylish." He studied the digital face for a moment before doing as told and pressing the little red button. He yelped as his body was enveloped with faint streaks of light. In an instant his school clothes were gone and replaced with a navy blue combat suit. "Holy crap!"

Bulma could not help herself from giggling. "Like it?"

The sudden shock numbing down, Gohan took in his new appearance. Navy Blue, his pants were loose, but not too baggy as to get in his way. He had a smooth orange belt wrapped around his waist, perfect fit, and a matching short sleeve shirt over that. On top of the shirt was a hardened blue vest. "Oh wow. I love it! Based off of my father's suit, right?"

"Yep." Bulma nodded. "I know you like to wear Goku's colors, but I reversed them to give you your own look, while representing him. The material is a new type of fabric one of my divisions came up with. It's as strong as Kevlar. The vest itself is made of the same material I use for Vegeta's armor."

Gohan performed a set of kicks and punches. The outfit was lightweight, flexible, and allowed his full range of motion. "Perfect, but there's no helmet or mask. How is this supposed to help hide my identity?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're already the Gold Fighter, Gohan. Just transform."

"Bulma…is that such a good idea? I mean, it'll get a lot of people talking about the Cell Games again."

"As if they aren't already? You really think no one will put two-and-two together and figure out you're connected to it? Who ever heard of multiple super powered heroes running around saving the day?"

"Ah. I see your point." Gohan flexed his muscles and powered up until the changes occurred. He looked in a mirror. _'The blue really goes with the gold my aura gives off. I look so cool!'_

"Not bad." A smirk crept onto Bulma's lips. "You'll knock 'em dead, Gohan."

'_Dead?'_ The Super Saiyan cocked an eyebrow.

"I meant the ladies." She assured him.

Gohan shared in the laugh. "Thanks for the thought, but I don't really care for girls." He turned over his wrist and held down on the red button again. His clothing returned to normal in the same dim streaks of light. He let his power drop along with it.

"Yeah, it's definitely you. I figure it'd be better for the cause than taking off a single article of clothing." Bulma rolled her eyes at Gohan's surprise. "Please, it's not that hard to figure out. Now, I know you want to do a lot of good, but maybe you should only jump in when it's something big. Don't bother with purse snatchings or some punk robbing a grocer." Gohan rolled his eyes at this part. The thought did not set well with him, but once again he could hear the sense in Bulma's words. "I'll try."

"I suppose that's as good an answer I'll get from you on that."

Gohan stretched. "I guess I'll get a quick spar in with Vegeta since I'm here. He'd flip if I passed up the opportunity to fight him." The two shared a laugh. "Later Bulma. You may want to get the regen tank prepped for Vegeta; He'll probably need it."

As her young friend left the lab, Bulma wondered if she came off a little harder than she had wanted. She liked the idea of Gohan fighting crime, a man like him could make a real difference in the world. _A man like him._ She smiled at the thought. He had grown up a lot faster than anyone should have to, but Gohan was something special.

She giggled. _He's going to need a crowbar to peel the girls off.  
_

- AHC -

_**Author's Notes:** This is by far the longest thing I've ever written in my entire life! Over 3400 words not including the Author's notes. I just wanted to finish up Gohan's first day of school, and I REALLY didn't want to use a part four for that. Heck, part three was stretching it. Anyway, I'm pretty much done here, See ya in the next chapter!_

_P.S. Reviewer # 20 is…Luna's Meow!_


	9. Coming Out Party

**_Disclaimer_**: Still don't own DBZ. Never have, most likely never will, So Toriyama-Sama, can you get your lawyer to release this headlock he currently has me in! Onegai?

DBZ and all names, characters, and like thereof, is the property of Akira Toriyama.

**_Author's Notes: _**I'd like to take this time to invite my readers to discuss this fic on its OFFICIAL FORUM! The link is http(:)(/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net(/)f(/)868452(/ just delete the parenthesesI would definitely love some reader input!

- AHC -

**Chapter 9: Coming Out Party**

Gohan ducked under a right hook charged with the oppressive aura of a Super Saiyan. Vegeta had attacked as soon as Gohan opened the door to the Gravity Room, and judging from the 'warm' reception he was receiving, Gohan guessed he was in a bad mood. He transformed into a Super Saiyan as well, and began trading blows with the irate Saiyan prince.

Gohan hit Vegeta with a roundhouse kick, and then spun around to deliver a left cross, but Vegeta caught his arm and pulled the now vulnerable Gohan into his raised left knee. Gohan gasped for air before simply smirking, and then he casually began to tell Vegeta about his…interesting first foray into the public school system, all the while blocking and countering everything the older Saiyan threw at him.

"…and then the girl, you know, Hercule's daughter, tails me after I leave the campus, and I had to transform and tell her to buzz off, and even then, I had to use my speed to ditch her and come here." Gohan finished, while adeptly dodging the volley of ki bombs Vegeta was lobbing.

"Why do you insist on telling me about your pathetic escapades in your everyday life?" Vegeta asked him incredulously, engaging in a test of strength with the Demi-Saiyan. "Do you honestly think I care?"

Gohan shrugged before responding, "Just trying to make conversation. It's called social skills, Vegeta. Not all of us can get through in life with haymakers for hellos, you know." He shrugged again and flashed the Son Grin.

Vegeta merely scowled at him before releasing the hold, marching past Gohan, grabbing him by the back of his shirt as he passed, and unceremoniously depositing the teenager outside the GR. Gohan looked up at Vegeta from his newfound seat on the floor with an eyebrow cocked questioningly.

"Go home." Vegeta said from his position in the doorway. "Don't come back until you can focus on our fight and _only_ on the fight." He turned his back on the boy. "Send Trunks in on your way out." He closed the door behind him.

Gohan scratched the back of his head as he processed his time with Vegeta.

'_I didn't do anything to set him off, did I?'_ He thought. '_May as well ge­­­t home and start on my homework.'_ He stood, dusted himself off, and set off to find Trunks. He didn't have to search far, or even move, however, as a purple blur glomped him moments later.

"Gohan!" The boy exclaimed. "What's up? Are you here to play with me? Where's Goten? Can he stay the night?"

"Whoa!" Gohan replied, holding up his hands in a defensive position. "Slow down Trunks. Goten's not with me, I came here straight from school, and I was on my way out." He felt bad as the purple-haired Demi-Saiyan's cerulean eyes darkened. "I'll come back this weekend, and I'll bring Goten with me, how does that sound?"

"Really?" Trunks asked. Upon seeing Gohan's nod of affirmation, the boy's mood brightened once more. "Awesome! I can't wait!"

Gohan ruffled Trunks' hair and chuckled at the boy's antics. _'He seems to have inherited Bulma's mood swings.'_ "Later buddy. Oh and by the way, your dad wants you in the GR."

Trunks visibly deflated at the news, and trudged toward his father's requested meeting, muttering darkly the entire way. Gohan shrugged and stepped outside. He floated up and pointed himself in the direction of home but just before he shot off, he had a sudden thought.

'_Y'know what? I think Satan City should get a taste of its newest resident superhero…'_ He chuckled to himself. _'Man this is gonna be so cool!'_ He repositioned himself and took off full speed for the city.

- AHC -

Seconds later he was weaving through the Satan City skyline looking for a crime to stop. He wasn't disappointed. A black convertible hovercar was barreling down the road at a dangerous speed. The driver and passenger were both screaming at those unfortunate souls in front of them and laughing as they passed.

The car screamed down the road toward a little brunette girl in a green dress who couldn't have been any older than Goten. Their laughter made Gohan's blood boil and he growled angrily. Raising his arm in front of him, he pressed the red button on his watch and transformed into a Super Saiyan simultaneously, then he shot down to the street forty feet in front of the offending vehicle.

"Hahaha-HOLY!" The driver screamed when he saw Gohan appear from seemingly nowhere and jammed down on the brakes, however, he was driving far too fast to stop with the limited space given and careened toward the Gold Fighter completely out of control. Gohan sighed and simply raised his left foot. The wayward vehicle slammed into his foot and pushed Gohan back twenty feet, but Gohan used the momentum to slow the car enough for the brakes to act on their own and stop about ten feet from the child. He took a couple of steps back to inspect the duo in the car.

"The hell do you think you're doing, kid!" The passenger (Who was eerily reminiscent of Recoome of the Ginyu Force) raged, nursing a bump on his forehead courtesy of the dashboard and Gohan's braking method.

Gohan fixed his luminescent teal eyes on the duo and, lowering his voice an octave, replied in a booming voice, "Stopping the morons who are disturbing the peace."

"Morons, eh?" The driver (who looked somewhat like a rat, with his pointy face and beady eyes), said. "We're not the ones coming from nowhere and almost killing law-abiding citizens."

"Last I checked, reckless speeding is anything but lawful." Gohan said, glaring. "Now we can do this one of two ways. You can let me escort you to the police, or you can MAKE me escort you to the police. It's your choice."

"You can't prove anything, kid." The passenger said, laughing. "We're completely innocent."

"INNOCENT!" Gohan exploded, his golden aura manifesting around his body. "You call nearly killing a dozen people innocent! The little girl you nearly ran down was innocent! Try telling her parents that you're innocent!" He unconsciously stomped his right foot into the street, splitting it open and causing the front end of the vehicle to sink into it. The offending duo screamed in pure unadulterated terror. Gohan caught the car with both hands and effortlessly lifted it out of the hole he accidentally created and placed it back onto the road.

Gohan hadn't noticed a large crowd had formed around the scene and saw him lift the car like it was no big deal. Videl, who was in the center of the crowd, still fuming about losing Gohan and the gold fighter's behavior earlier, froze in her tracks when she saw his Herculean feat of strength. He suddenly noticed the concentration of ki around him and turned around only to lock eyes with the azure-eyed teen, who, like everyone else, was staring slack-jawed at the scene.

"…Uh, hi?" Gohan said. He was blushing at all the attention he was receiving.

"…" The crowd was stunned. No one moved a muscle. They weren't even breathing.

Gohan blinked. Once, twice, three times. Suddenly, he was knocked over by a green and brown blur. He looked up to see the little girl he was ranting about moments ago sitting on his chest.

"Hi! I'm Valese! Thanks for saving me mister. That was really really scary. How come you're glowing? You're super duper strong. Do you wanna be my friend?" She looked at him with her large brown eyes.

'_Do all children talk this fast? I know I didn't when I was little, at least, I don't think I did…'_ He thought. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Valese poking him in the shoulder. It seemed that she wanted an answer to her question.

"Sure," he said with a smile. "I'd love to be your friend Valese. Now run along to your mommy. I need to take care of the bad guys."

"Okay!" She chirped, and ran back into the crowd to her mother who looked like…

'_Mrs. Inoue?_' He thought silently. _'Weird coincidence.'_

Gohan sighed. "C'mon you two," he said, turning his attention back to the men in the car. "To the station we go." He lifted the car once again, and began to float up, but then realized something.

"Can someone tell me what direction the police station is?" He asked.

Everyone, save Valese, who was talking animatedly to her mother, simultaneously pointed to the east, their faces still frozen in shock.

"Uh, thanks." He said, and took off, car still in hand. The head of those poor stunned individuals followed him as he disappeared over the horizon. Then at once, everyone present shook their heads to clear the cobwebs, and all began talking excitedly about seeing a real live superhero. All except Videl, who made her way out of the crowd and began brooding as she made her way silently to her jet copter.

- AHC -

After leaving the criminals at the station, Gohan decided to finally head home. He returned to his civilian clothes, and took off, thinking all the while about how awesome his superhero persona was. He landed in front of the front door, and walked in. The poor boy never saw the frying pan coming.

**WHAM!**

Gohan, who was caught completely off guard, slumped to the ground in shock after being reunited the hard way with the **Frying Pan of Doom**.

"SON GOHAN!" Chichi bellowed, Kaioken ablaze. "Where the hell have you been young man! Do you have any idea how worried I've been? Why was your cell phone turned off?"

"I got a call from Bulma at lunch today and she wanted me to stop by Capsule Corp. after school. She had a present for me, then I sparred with Vegeta, and then I went back to the city for a little while. I'm sorry I didn't call you." Gohan, cowering in fear, and still in shock from the damage inflicted from his mother's prized weapon, frantically responded.

"That doesn't answer why your phone was off!" She shot back.

"I don't remember turning my phone off," Gohan murmured, reaching into his pocket. Seeing that the screen was black, he turned it back on. Apparently, the phone didn't like that, so it turned itself off.

"The battery's dead." He said flatly.

"Oh. Well, how was your first day of school sweetie?" Chichi suddenly gushed, suddenly remembering that today was her eldest son's first day.

Gohan sighed. "Long…" He then went into detail about every aspect of his day, from stopping that early morning bank robbery (which he got another whack for), to lunch, to the baseball game, to when he ditched Videl to get to Bulma's place.

"You said Bulma had something for you, son. What was it?"

"That's what I was getting to." Gohan replied eagerly. "This watch." He held it up proudly. "Check out what it does." He pressed the red button, transforming his clothes into his superhero uniform. Chichi shrieked and jumped back when her son's clothes instantly changed. He transformed into a Super Saiyan to complete his look, and said, "Introducing to you, mom, The Gold Fighter!" Gohan struck a pose vaguely reminiscent of Captain Ginyu, and Chichi sweat dropped.

"Well son, I won't lie to you." Chichi started. "Your name needs work, and also, lose the goofy poses."

"Well," he powered down and pressed the red button again, returning to his normal clothes, "I didn't pick the name, it was given to me, and I thought the poses were cool…"

Chichi giggled, shaking her head. "No, just no." Gohan hung his head. "Go get your brother. Tell him dinner's almost ready."

"Yes ma'am" Gohan said with a mock salute, and then walked out the door and taking off in an attempt to find Goten.

- AHC -

_**Author's Notes:** My god, people. I'm SO SORRY for the long delay between updates. It's not like I had a lot to do in the two-and-a-half months since I published Chapter 8. I will say that I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but until I feel like rewriting it, this is it. Shrugs_


End file.
